Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus, a control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
It is common for a conventional cellular phone to notify a user of an incoming call or an alarm by using sound, vibration, or light emission such as a screen and an LED.
On the other hand, most of recent cellular phones use touch panels as a user interface. A cellular phone having a function of presenting a tactile sensation to a user when the user touches is also known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-48697 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-136151 disclose techniques for presenting an event that occurred within an apparatus by using a tactile sensation when a user touches on a touch panel.
However, in many cases, an incoming call sound or an alarm sound of a cellular phone often occurs in, e.g., a location where noises should be avoided. In a cellular phone, no-sound may be set in the silent mode and the like, but in an extremely quiet location, the sound of the vibration operation may also be a noise. In a dark environment such as a movie theater, light emission of a display screen and an LED of a cellular phone may be annoying to people around the user.